


Bleach: Orange Blaze, Amber Flame 09: A Happy Birthday Again

by YenGirl



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YenGirl/pseuds/YenGirl
Summary: Someone's birthday is coming up and plans are underway to make it a memorable one. Sequel to A Happy Awa Odori Day.





	Bleach: Orange Blaze, Amber Flame 09: A Happy Birthday Again

**Author Notes:**  Hello again, everyone! This story continues from  **A Happy** **Awa Odori Day** so it will make more sense if you've read that one. Enjoy :)

**Rating:**  T

**Disclaimer:**  Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

\- Story Start -

_A week ago..._

It was Saturday morning and Ichigo sat at his desk with his chin propped on one hand and his Math homework open before him. Instead of attending to it, he was staring at the orange daruma doll perched on his book shelf without seeing it. The doll stared back with its one painted black eye.

Then Ichigo blinked and the doll came into focus.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. "I'm supposed to focus on my studies so I can do well in my final exams, and finally paint in your other eye when I graduate high school."

And he  _had_  been diligently working on his assignments. He had even managed to get into the top fifteen of his class in last month's exam. Nowhere near Orihime or Ishida's achievements of course - they regularly fought for the top spot each time - but it was a marked improvement.

Ichigo was just... distracted at the moment. It was Orihime's birthday a week from now, on Monday. Pity it was a school day but he could take her out on Sunday, do something special then. Problem was, he didn't know what. It had to be something different than the usual catching a movie, having a meal or strolling around the shopping mall.

It had to be something special.

Well, they could spend the afternoon watching a movie at her place. They would be assured of complete privacy then; no curious, giggling  _imouto_  peeping at them from the doorway, and no obnoxious father dropping big fat hints about getting a daughter-in-law and grandchildren.

But Ichigo discarded that idea immediately.

It wasn't because Orihime didn't want him to.

It wasn't because he himself didn't want to.

It was simply because he  _shouldn't_.

Orihime lived alone and depended entirely on a distant relative for financial support and her monthly allowance. The only requirement was that she had to excel in her studies, but Ichigo would bet  _his_  allowance that she also had to exhibit exemplary behaviour.

That meant that he had to be on  _his_  best behaviour around her too. Not an easy thing to do with how beautiful and generous and  _trusting_  she was. Like when they had shared a bed in Tokushima last month... and how she had fitted in his arms like she was made for him.

Of course nothing untoward had happened that night. For one thing, Renji and Rukia were in the other bed just a couple of feet away. For another, all four of them were exhausted after being on their feet for hours. For a third, Ichigo and Orihime hadn't been dating for long and were still in school.

Still, he was somewhat surprised he had managed to sleep at all with Orihime in his arms. Even better, he had woken up to find her half draped over him with her yukata gaping so wide he could see her gorgeous curves encased in flimsy lace. Luckily for both of them, her leg wasn't a few inches higher up otherwise she might have discovered something that would have shocked and distressed her.

Ichigo  _really_  didn't want to think about what would happen if her wealthy relative found out about that incident.

So spending an afternoon at her place without any of their friends was a definite no-no.

But where could he take her then?

And what would an appropriate birthday gift for her be?

For the next hour after that, no matter how hard the little daruma doll glared, Ichigo didn't make any progress at all on his homework. But by the end of that hour, he had an idea... if Orihime was agreeable to it.

Nodding to himself, Ichigo finally turned his attention back to his homework.

\- o -

_Early Sunday morning..._

Ichigo and Orihime were at the Tokyo train station in good time to catch the seven thirty train to Ibaraki Prefecture, a two hour ride away. Their destination was none other than Hitachi Seaside Park, a three hundred hectare attraction famous for its large variety of flowers. The park was open to visitors all year round. Different flowers bloomed at different times so there was always plenty to see and enjoy each month.

Over the past few days, Ichigo and Orihime had done their research, reading up on related websites and blogs by people who had visited the park. They planned to arrive when the park opened at nine thirty and leave only when the park closed at four thirty in the afternoon.

Ichigo had purchased two round trip train tickets which also covered the entrance fees to the park. When they got down at Ibaraki station, they joined the other passengers heading in that direction, and showed their tickets to the park attendant.

It was the perfect weather for a day out. The sky was a bright blue and there was a hint of autumn chill in the air.

Ichigo couldn't help wishing Orihime's birthday fell in April or May so he could bring her here when the roses and tulips were in full bloom. Or in late September or October after the thousands of kochia plants had fully turned from green to a brilliant red.

Well, at least the park would be less crowded at this time of year, right?

But it wasn't. There were both local and foreign tourists milling about; couples, families with small children, and even pet dogs!

With a resigned sigh, Ichigo held Orihime's hand as they made their way along the numerous paths, looking all around them.

The park was enormous, larger than four hundred football fields, and quite impossible to cover in a single day. There were bicycle trails and bicycles for rent for the more adventurous, grassy picnic and BBQ sites, a beautiful lake with a fountain in the centre, and even a pumpkin patch! There was also a train that ran around the entire area, and a large amusement park complete with a giant Ferris wheel that dominated the skyline.

Ichigo and Orihime had planned to spend an hour at each area of the park, but it was difficult to remember that when faced with the stunning scenery, and how there always seemed to be a prettier spot just a few steps away.

Orihime was delighted to find a few red kochia plants in the sea of green, and started snapping pictures. She had already taken a picture of the two of them at the entrance, and Ichigo soon lost count of the number of shots she took. He was just relieved he had packed spare battery packs and portable flash drives.

After a while, he found himself watching Orihime more than his surroundings. Her visible delight was infectious; exclaiming in delight when she came across something new, dragging him by the hand to view a particular bush or flower up close, and even twirling around on the path with her arms outstretched to express her sheer joy.

If there was a sappy smile on his face then Ichigo didn't care too much. This trip was his birthday gift to her, but it also felt like a present to him.

\- o -

By a quarter to twelve, Ichigo's stomach was growling. He shook his head, smiling, when Orihime pointed down another path she wanted them to explore.

"Let's have our lunch first," he suggested. "The sun's getting quite hot."

"Oh, but I'm using a new bottle of sunscreen lotion," Orihime protested with a laugh before allowing him to lead her to the lake.

Ichigo took out a thin blanket from his bag and spread it on the grass under one of the trees. There was a lakeside cafe and several food trucks parked nearby, but the train tickets had made quite a dent in his allowance so he had helped Yuzu make egg and cucumber sandwiches and onigiri early this morning, and packed apples and fruit juice. Orihime had made a sponge cake sandwiched with red bean paste and cream.

All of it made for a delicious and satisfying lunch. Ichigo then pulled out a small cake box from his bag, offering it to Orihime with a diffident smile and a simple, "I know it's early, but Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Ichigo-kun!" Orihime accepted it with a bow and a pretty smile which widened when she opened the lid.

A round small chocolate cake nestled on a lace doily with the words 'Happy Birthday, Orihime' written in pink icing on the glossy chocolate frosting.

"Did you make this?" she asked and beamed when he nodded. "It looks so good!"

"Thanks. Karin and Yuzu helped," Ichigo admitted. "Sorry I didn't bring a candle though."

Orihime just shook her head and bent forward to give him a quick peck on the lips before taking a photo of the two of them with the cake. Then she took a bite, pronounced it delicious and asked Ichigo to convey her thanks to his sisters. She also insisted on feeding him some of it, much to the amusement of the young daughter of a family picnicking nearby.

Ichigo would have been perfectly happy to sit there for the rest of the afternoon, admiring the pretty picture Orihime made in a knee length dress of pale green paired with a white cardigan, her long hair caught up in a high ponytail. But after finishing the cake, she stood up, dusted off her dress and declared herself ready for the amusement park. They packed up their things, threw their rubbish into the bins provided and headed for the Ferris wheel in the distance.

The amusement park was was located at the Pleasure Garden and had a wide selection of rides and game booths. Seeing Orihime staring at the carousel, Ichigo quickly steered her to the growing queue for the Ferris wheel. It was a hundred metres tall and provided a stunning view of the entire park and the Pacific Ocean. The entire ride took twelve minutes, allowing each two seater gondola to have their turn at the top.

When it was their turn, Orihime took a picture of them with her leaning against Ichigo's shoulder.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ichigo asked. Purely rhetorical since her eyes hadn't once stopped sparkling, but...

"Very much!" Orihime turned to beam up at him.

With her pink lips so close, Ichigo didn't even bother to resist, lowering his head to give her a kiss. It was meant to be a quick one, but it turned into two, and then three, and quite a few more, neither of them realising they were descending. It was muted laughter that finally made them realise their ride had ended, and they were the only two passengers who hadn't gotten down yet.

They quickly exited their gondola with apologetic bows and red faces, Orihime giggling behind her hand as Ichigo pulled her away.

Seeing as he hadn't gotten her anything tangible as a gift, Ichigo decided to try his hand at one of the many shooting galleries next. He set his sights on a small teddy bear with pale orange fur sitting on the top shelf. The first shot hit its ear, but the bear sat firm. The second one hit it paw, but it only wobbled a bit. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the target, holding the rifle steady before pulling the trigger.

Bull's eye!

Struck right in the chest, the bear toppled off its seat and Orihime clapped her hands in glee. When the attendant handed it to her, she declared that the bear was adorable and would henceforth be known as 'Ichi-chan', much to her boyfriend's embarrassment, and the amusement of nearby tourists. She then squished the bear to her ample bosom, making Ichigo sigh in envy.

They went for a few more rides until it was a quarter to four then made their way to the exit, stopping only to visit the washroom and get bottled water for the ride home.

Once on the train, Orihime spread open the map of the park, mourning the fact that they had covered less than a third of the place. She cheered up when Ichigo suggested a future visit, suggesting that they bring Rukia and Renji with them.

The two hours passed quickly and they reached Tokyo station by seven. As soon as they got down, Orihime pulled Ichigo's hand towards a fast food outlet and insisted that she buy dinner since Ichigo had treated her to everything else. Ichigo hesitated before nodding his thanks. Goat Face had given him extra cash for his birthday last month, but he appreciated Orihime's gesture all the same.

\- o -

Orihime was quiet as they walked hand in hand to her home. She was pleasantly tired after a full day of walking, her mind filled with pleasant memories of the park, from the wonderful plants and flowers, to the delicious cake Ichigo had made for her, to their sweet kisses in the Ferris wheel, to Ichi-chan tucked away in her bag, and the fact that Ichigo had planned this entire day for her.

As Ichigo unlatched her gate and walked her to her door, she found herself wishing again that she didn't have to say goodnight to him and watch him leave, even though they would see each other again at school tomorrow. At the door, she turned to him, her hand still in his.

"Would you like to come in?" The words were out before she even knew she had spoken. Seeing him hesitate before shaking his head, lips pressed tight, she felt a pang in her chest.

It wasn't because he didn't want to.

It was because he knew he  _shouldn't_.

"It's fine," she said quickly. "Thank you so much for my birthday treat, Ichigo-kun. I've had a truly wonderful time."

He squeezed her hand before releasing it, giving her that tiny crooked smile that never failed to melt her heart.

"I'm sure you'll get more surprises from Tatsuki and the others tomorrow," he said and bent his head.

Without hesitation, Orihime reached up to cup his face and press close to him. Ichigo's resultant groan seemed to reverberate through their kiss and then he pulled away.

"I should go," he said, touching his forehead to hers.

Orihime adored what a gentleman he was, and how she didn't have to fear that he would take advantage of her in any way.

"But before that... may I touch you?"

Orihime's heart skipped a beat at once, her already wide eyes widening still further. She opened her mouth and closed it again.

Grimacing, Ichigo straightened up.

"Yeah. Not a good idea, I know," he admitted. "I'd better-"

"No. Wait." Orihime took a deep breath, eyes closing briefly before she nodded. "You may."

"What? But-" Ichigo gulped.

A smile trembled on Orihime's lips.

"I trust you to know when to stop."

Ichigo groaned again, running his hands through his hair.

"You shouldn't."

"But I do."

Ichigo exhaled and took a deep breath of his own, as if about to do something dangerous. With a quick look around, he took her hand and led her to the side of her house which lay in shadows. Then he looked down at her, one eyebrow raised in a silent query.

She nodded.

Without breaking their gazes, he reached for her other hand and laced their fingers together, taking a step forward until their bodies touched. Orihime took an automatic step back. He took another step to close the gap between them, slowly backing her against the wall.

Orihime's breath quickened. Ichigo was pressed against her and she could feel his body heat seeping through the thin bodice of her dress. She could even feel his heartbeat, racing like hers was.

He was looking right into her eyes and she couldn't look away, her breaths coming in quick, soft pants as he raised their linked hands and pressed them to the wall on either side of her head.

Then he leaned in, so close that her vision of him blurred, so close that their mouths were just an inch apart, warm sweet breath mingling in anticipation. Orihime's eyes fluttered shut at the exact moment his lips found hers and coaxed hers to open.

When his tongue touched hers for the first time, she gasped in shock. Then he entered her mouth and started kissing her in earnest. Orihime's fingers were shaking in his grasp. She almost slid down the wall, but a muscled thigh slid between her trembling ones, supporting her.

_Oh, Kami...!_

Was this what he meant by touching her?

Because he  _was_  touching her, from her mouth down to her thighs, just not with his hands.

He  _was_  pressing her against the wall, just not so hard that she couldn't escape if she wanted to.

He  _was_  holding her completely helpless with his kisses, but she didn't feel in any way threatened or afraid.

He was Ichigo Kurosaki, the boy she loved and trusted beyond all others.

As the kiss deepened, Orihime curled her fingers over the backs of his hands, spirals of heat spreading through her until she had to give voice to it, twisting her face to the side to let out a moan. She felt Ichigo straighten up and looked back at him, panting softly.

Half of his face lay in shadow, but his eyes had darkened and there was a shine to his lips. He leaned forward again. Then he stopped and waited.

Orihime nodded, a quivering smile granting silent, sweet permission.

With a muted groan, Ichigo kissed her again. Hard and thorough this time, sweeping his tongue inside her mouth like he wanted to taste all of her. The moment he released her hands, she wound her fingers into his hair and pressed close to him, thrilling to the deep growl at the back of his throat.

The kiss ended sooner than either of them wanted it to, out of a sheer need to breathe. Orhime was trembling so much she wasn't sure she could stand when Ichigo finally took a step back. Licking his lips, he took a deep breath, and then another.

"We - I should stop while I can."

She stared at him, digging her teeth into her swollen lower lip, torn as always by opposing needs to stop, and to continue. But she wouldn't discredit Ichigo's amazing willpower and the principles he held himself to. Instead, she smiled and nodded and allowed him to lead her back to her door.

"Goodnight, Ichigo-kun. Today is truly the best day of my life."

He quirked a tiny smile and bent his head, giving her a light peck on the cheek this time.

"Glad to hear it," he said and took a step back. "I should go now while I can. Goodnight."

Orihime bit back a giggle - Ichigo repeating himself was utterly adorable - and stayed there until he latched the gate behind him and looked back at her. Then she smiled and entered her house on shaky legs that still felt like they would give way at any moment. She pressed her palms to her burning cheeks, reliving every second of those wonderful kisses.

In fact, her entire day had been wonderful!

Right after her shower, she would go through the hundreds of photos she had taken and choose the best ones to compile into a photo book. Then she would go to bed with Ichi-chan in her arms and dream about Ichigo's passionate kisses. She couldn't deny there was a part of her that was just a tiny bit worried, especially when she had been pressed against him and felt his body's reaction. She was old enough to know what it meant.

But she stood by what she thought, that she trusted him and his ability to know when to stop.

Those kisses were truly her best memory yet!

\- Story End -

**A/N:**  Thank you for reading! Details on Hitachi Seaside Park were sourced from quite a few sites and blogs on the internet, but any mistakes made are my own. Please leave a review if you enjoyed this story, would love to hear from you :)


End file.
